


Blood Tied

by icandrawamoth



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2019 [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Clones, Crack Treated Seriously, Hurt/Comfort, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Missions Gone Wrong, Multi, Polyamory, Self-cest, Tension, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 01:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17653796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Wedge is on a mission with his copies and partners when one of them contracts a vampire sickness.





	Blood Tied

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Three of a Kind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17639210) by [icandrawamoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth). 



> For February Ficlet Challenge day three prompt "alternate universe: vampires." You're gonna wanna read Three of a Kind first to get the setup for this wacky verse, or this will make _no_ sense.

Wedge could probably count on one hand the number of times he's seen Veggies totally comfortable and at peace, but he's never seen him like this before, either: the poor man looks absolutely terrified. His brown eyes are wide, sweat beading at his temples as his lips tremble, one hand pressed to his neck like he can make the injury go away.

Wedge knows what lies underneath. Two pinpoint punctures, the place where the vampire had bitten him. The place where it had fed and passed on its poison.

Wedge holds back a curse. This wasn't supposed to happen. Their team – the two of them plus Hedge – weren't supposed to run into any of those creatures on this mission, and if they had, the three of them should have been able to get away easily. But Veggies had frozen up the minute their attackers faded out of the darkness, and before the others had been able to get to him, he'd been bitten. It was closer to luck than Wedge is comfortable with that they were able to save him at all and chase off the vampires that close to a feeding frenzy.

And now they're hiding in this cave, Veggies backed, shaking, against the far wall while Wedge and Hedge watch from the mouth.

“He's – he's going to make it, right?” Hedge asks lowly, and he, too, is more shaken than Wedge has ever heard him, no trace of his normal cheerfulness about him now.

Wedge grits his teeth. “He didn't lose that much blood, but he's been infected. Look at him.”

Veggies whines softly as if he's heard them and slides down the wall, wrapping his arms around his legs and hiding his face in his knees. He's still shaking, and his skin is far too pale.

“But it can be reversed,” Hedge presses. “Right?”

“Yeah, it can.” Wedge rakes a hand through his sweaty hair, trying to focus. Seeing both of his partners this upset is draining, but he has to think. He's in charge of this mission; he's responsible for them. “But there's no way we're getting out of here now yet tonight. He'll have to feed before morning, and if he loses control...”

Hedge looks away, jaw set.

Veggies whimpers plaintively, looking up at them with big eyes. “I-I'm sorry,” he manages. “I-this is my fault. I should've- I shouldn't have-” He cuts off, burying his face again.

Hedge and Wedge share a look, both wanting to comfort him somehow. Hedge gestures Wedge forward, and he goes gratefully. One of them needs to maintain distance in case something happens.

“Hey, Veg,” Wedge says softly as he kneels beside him. The other man looks up, lips trembling. Wedge touches his cheek, gently smooths his hair. “You're gonna be okay. The Rogues will be back in the morning to clear the way for us, and we'll then we'll all be back at base safe and sound.”

“But what's gonna happen before then?” Veggies asks plaintively. “I...” He touches the wound again and whispers, “I'm already hungry.”

“I have spare ration-” Hedge starts, stepping forward, but Wedge waves him back.

“That wasn't what you meant, was it?”

Veggies shakes his head miserably. “I can't believe I actually want to drink your blood. It seems so gross but...it's like I need it. I'm scared, Wedge. I don't want to be this. I don't want to change.”

Wedge watches Veggies's face, trying to determine if he's in any danger, if he needs to move back, but the other still seems in control. “You're going to be all right,” he insists again. “We're going to take care of you.”

“I don't want to hurt you.”

“You won't.” _I won't let you_ , Wedge doesn't say, because he cares about this man, but he can't let him become a danger. He prays it won't come to that.

Veggies nods weakly and drops his head to his knees again.

“Try to get some rest,” Wedge encourages.

“He's going to need to drink soon,” Hedge murmurs when Wedge returns to his side. “That's how they said it worked in the briefing. They need more during the initial change.” He shivers. “I know we'll be able to turn it back before it's complete, but what do we do until then?”

“We might have to feed him.”

Hedge stares. “But if he bites us, we'll be infected too.”

“I know. We'll think of something. We're not just going to let him suffer.”

“Of course not.” Hedge's expression hardens. “Can I sit with him?”

“Yeah. Be careful. I'll take the first watch.”

 

A few hours later, Veggies stirs, eyes wide, cheeks even paler than before. “Hungry,” he groans, looking pleadingly at his partners. “Guys...my stomach hurts.” He whimpers, curling around himself.

“I could try rubbing it for you?” Hedge reaches for him, just managing to scramble back as Veggies lurches for his neck. “Hey!”

Wedge has pulled out his blaster and aimed it before conscious thought catches up. “That's enough!”

“I'm sorry!” Veggies cries, scuttling into a corner of the cave. “I didn't m-mean to! I'm just...I'm so hungry, Wedge!” He curls in on himself, and Wedge can hear him crying.

“Dammit!” Wedge snaps in frustration. His gun hand doesn't waver as the other grips a handful of hair again. He has to think here. He has to- “Hedge! Bring me your mess kit and your vibroblade.”

Hedge obeys, a torn look on his face as he hands Wedge the supplies. “You should let me.”

Wedge shakes his head, unwilling to even consider it. Of course he's going to do this himself. He hands Hedge his blaster. “Keep it on him, just in case.”

“Wedge, I can't-”

“You can if you have to.” Hedge doesn't reply, but Wedge trusts him to make a hard decision if necessary.

Wedge activates the vibroblade and takes a deep breath before running it along his arm. Pain flares bright and sharp, but he ignores it, taking the cup from the mess kit and holding it beneath as red blood pools and drips down his flesh. The coppery tang fills the air, and he can feel Veggies's eyes on him, hungry and desperate.

Once he's got what feels like enough, Wedge accepts a bandage from Hedge and quickly puts it on before turning to Veggies. He's watching, sharp focus on the cup in Wedge's hand. “If I come over there,” Wedge says slowly. “Can you stay calm and take what I give you?”

Veggies nods quickly.

Wedge lets out a steadying breath; he has to trust him. Wants to trust him. He approaches, holding the cup out in front of him, until he's within reach of the sick man and sits down beside him. Veggies doesn't move until Wedge nods and says, “It's okay. Take it.”

Veggies reaches out, slowly, hand shaking, and takes the cup. “It's all right,” Wedge says again. “Drink. You'll feel better.”

Veggies looks at him for another moment, then down at the cup. He sniffs it, and Wedge shivers at the look that crosses his face, pure hunger, and Wedge has to remind himself that Veggies is sick, this isn't who he really is.

Veggies tips the cup up to his lips, chugging the liquid. It's only moments before it's all gone, and when he puts the cup down, there's red smeared across his mouth. Wedge stares as he wipes it off, and Veggies notices, dropping his eyes in shame. “Thank you,” he whispers.

“You needed it,” Wedge tells him honestly. “You can't help it. Are you okay?”

“My stomach doesn't hurt anymore.”

“Good.”

They're quiet for awhile, the distance between them suddenly yawning.

“Wedge?” Veggies says softly. “I'm...I'm sorry about this.”

“I know. It's okay.” Wedge wants to reach out to him again, but he can't quite bring himself to do it.

“I hate that you're scared of me,” Veggies whispers. His eyes flit to where Hedge is standing, the blaster pointed at the ground between them now, at ease but ready to snap into action at any moment. “Both of you.”

“It's not _you_ ,” Hedge says, voice uneven but firm. “It's that kriffing vampire sickness.”

Veggies nods slowly, cutting his eyes to Wedge again. “This might be too much to ask,” he ventures, “and I get it if it is...”

Wedge steels himself.

“Will you – put your arm around me? Or just hold my hand if that doesn't feel safe?” His tone is pleading. “I just feel really alone right now.”

“You're not alone,” Wedge insists, Hedge echoing the words in clear distress. “No one's leaving you alone. We're here.” He slides closer, Veggies's need suddenly making it easy, and pulls him into his arms. Veggies melts against him, tears on his cheeks again as he whispers his thanks.

Hedge is shifting uneasily, clearly wanting to be with them but knowing where's he's needed. Wedge jerks his chin in indication, saying, “Just for a minute. He should be fine for a while now.”

Given permission, Hedge joins them immediately, wrapping both of them in his arms. “You're gonna be all right, Veg,” he promises. “We're gonna get you out of here, and everything's gonna be fine.”

 

Hedge is right. Though Veggies needs to feed once more during the night, Hedge offering his blood this time, they make it through to morning without further harm to any of them. A few hours later, they're back in their ships and headed home, the rest of the Rogues having completed the mission without them.

Back in the medical bay, Wedge and Hedge are at Veggies's side as the proper medications are administered to flush the sickness from his system. It's not a pleasant process, but it's what needs to be done, and at least they're all there together.

Finally, days later, Veggies is released in full health, and they're allowed to take him back to their quarters. They crawl into bed together, needing to be close after everything, to assure each other that everything turned out for the better.

“I don't even know what to say,” Veggies murmurs from his place tucked between his partners. “What you guys did for me out there...”

“We love you,” Hedge says. “You're one of us. We take care of each other, no matter what.”

“That goes double for me,” Wedge murmurs, tightening his arms around Veggies. It had been so bizarre seeing that transformation on what's essentially his own face, but which has come to be one he cares for in such a different way. “I couldn't lose you like that.”

“You didn't lose me,” Veggies assures them both. “Still here, thanks to you.” The words slur as he drifts off to sleep, and Wedge lets himself follow, safe in the knowledge that they're all healthy and whole and together once more.


End file.
